Kirov Stalks Akatori: 11/9/14
Participants Akatori Yamanaka & Kirov Orochi RP: Akatori2: ~Akatori walked out from the Medical Clinic, after just having dropped off the genin boy. She was glad she was able to show up when she did, healing both the genin. As Akatori walked down the street, she thought to herself about the spar. It seemed to have been a good one. It was good to know that even more skilled genin were coming up from the Academy. This made her think about her team even more. Would on of those genin become a member of her squad? Who knows, it was all in the air for now. As she walked, Aka felt behind her, noting that she still had her weapons on her.~ Guest_KirovUchiha: -Kirov stood there in a tree watching the rain shinobi carefully.He tightend his forehead protector and leaped out of the tree silently, he stood there silently before speaking slowly in a deep serious toned voice. Hello rain shinobi I am Kirov Orochi. Akatori2: ~Akatori eyes widened a bit as she heard a voice. Out from a tree came a boy.He looked to be an Amegakure genin, since he wore a forehead protector. Her olive eyes would analyze him a bit as he spoke, stating his name. Akatori did not know about to Orochi Clan, other than about the way they look, like snakes. It was obvious to tell that this boy was an Orochi indeed. He seemed very serious, which confused her a bit. Crossing her left leg over her right, she would slide her hands into her back tool pouch and tilt her head at the boy.~ "Hey there...what's up?" Guest_KirovUchiha: -kirov looked at her his snakelike eyes focused on her as if he were hunting down an animal. He slide his hands into his long cloak sleeves grabing two kunai and eyed her. What is your name he said in the same serious toned voice and what are you reaching for. Akatori2: ~Akatori tilted her head. He seemed upset about something. She had only met another Orochi once, and he was killed by the combined efforts of Unaru and Masaru, however he was not an Amegakure nin, but a bandit for the Yuumei Legion. So it was obvious he couldn't be mad at her for anything family wise.~ "I'm Akatori..and just putting my hands in my pocket." ~ This child seemed to have issues. He was ovbiously upset with her.~ " So, like I said, what's up? What do ya need?" ~ Her tone was smooth and calm like normal, but she did not truely feel safe with this boy who stood ten yards away from her.~ Guest_KirovUchiha: -Kirov looks at her his eyes still focused on her. "Nothing why do you ask do i look like i am in need Akatori". He grabs his kunai tighter, "You look really worried do you fear me shinobi of the hidden rain?" He grins evily "I am only a child after all please Akatori tell me what clan are you from?" Im an orochi as you can tell by my snake like eyes and my long venemous fangs . He bears his fangs as drops of venom falls from them, he watches her his eyes trained on her "You know us Orochi can sense fear Akatori" He grins evily again letting his fangs show and then quickly stops going back to his more serious expression. Akatori2: ~She looked at the boy confused. Looking back into his yellow eyes, eye contact wa made, making her smirk slighty. Focusing her chakra into her eyes. It would be sent in a wave, unable to be seen by the naked eye. This was her Temporary Paralysis Technique. Since he was looking into her eyes, the technique automatically hit. This ninjutsu made him feel as if invisble ropes of steel were restraining him in place, making him unable to move at all. She began to walk towards him, seeing as he would be paralyzed for about an hour, it would be safe too.~ " So you know, it is very impolite to ask all these questions. Rubbing people the wrong way and sticking your nose in others space can get you in trouble. " ~ She would say as she bent over abit, her face a good three inches away from his, ~ "Or worse" ~ A twisted smile formed. She was teasing with this snakeboy. Akatori aimed the two fingers to hit at the area between his collar bones, and at the start of his neck. On impact, his pharynx would cave in, preventing breathing, and leaving him knocked out. With a light laugh she would say to his unconcious body,~ " Hawks like me always beat garden snakes like you." ~ With ease, she threw the body over he shoulder, checking him in and leaving him at the Medical Clinic to heal up.~ Guest_KirovUchiha: -2 hours later kirov awakes in the hospital. "huh what happened,Wait i remeber it was that damned shinobi akatori !" he yelled furiously . He got out of the hospital bed and retreived his cloak checking to make sure he still had all of his weapons , he zipped the cloak all the way up to his chin and walked out of his room. On his way out of the hospital 2 doctors tried to tell him he's not fully healed " I feel fine now leave me alone " he said as he shoved them out of his way. He walked out of the hospital and stood outside the door and inhaled the fresh air, "hmm now time to train i have to get my revenge on akatori no one defeats an orochi", and he then fled to the training grounds to begin his training. Results: Kirov was knocked out and placed in the hospital to rest up